Being Tired Has Its Pros
by OperationKingfish
Summary: Roach can't seem to pay even the slightest attention during the preparation for the next mission. But Ghost thinks he has a way to wake up the tired man. [Ghost/Roach, Fluff, Minor Adult Suggestive Themes]


_**Author's Notes:**_ _Ayy, it's my first story! It's quite short and **very, very** cheesy in my opinion. This was a part of a twenty-day prompt thingy and I thought it was the best out of the twenty. I hope you enjoy! Remember to review, too!_

 ** _Warnings:_** _Fluff, few adult suggestive themes, writing done late at night, cheese, a lot of fluff, amateur humor, repetitiveness, cheese, clichés, writing that seems like it was done by a three-year old, and fluff._

* * *

The words were just entering his mind through one ear and leaving out the other. Roach shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Captain Mactavish was in the midst of briefing the team on their upcoming mission. Something to do with an oil brig and some prisoner. He brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle the yawn caused by the oh-so boring description of the plan. He looked at his lover, Ghost, who was sitting to the right of him. The older man was taking notes so that if anyone missed a detail, they could come to him and get the missed information. Roach was the only person to regularly look at Ghost's notes.

The masked man looked up from his writing pad to his boyfriend. He looked around to check that no one was looking before he stroked the distracted man's knee and tapped a certain area of the notepad continuously. The stroking and the tapping made Roach a lot more attentive and a little turned on. The sergeant looked at the origin of the tapping and focused his gaze on the words that were written messily.

"You all right, love?" was what the message read. A subtle shaking of his head was his response. Today was just one of the days where he felt the need to be lazy and tired. The 30-year old British man laid his head down on the dark-colored table. Concern filled the thoughts of the 35-year old. The black-haired soldier wanted to make sure that his brunette love wouldn't get the lecture of a lifetime from Mactavish just because he dozed off..again. After writing down the equipment which would be used during the mission, he wrote another message for Roach to read. The tapping started again. It was a surprise that no one, besides the sleepyhead, reacted to the noise.

Groans of annoyance that were only audible to Ghost came out of Roach's mouth. He managed to get his head off the desk before looking over at the notepad. By that time, the taps were stopped. "If I let you hold my hand while this briefing goes on, will you promise to pay attention? Holding onto my hand means that you agree." Small hearts that were scribbled around the words led to a soft smile breaking out on the brunette's face. His arm went underneath the metal table in search for the older man's hand. When he felt the rough texture of Ghost's glove, he grasped onto it tightly, as if his life depended on it.

When their fingers intertwined, the lieutenant had a big smirk on his scarred face, but his skull balaclava hid it. Once in a while, he would check up on Roach to make sure he was listening to the briefing. Their hands would slightly swing from time to time as well, causing the sergeant to be distracted. But Ghost tugged on the other's hand as a sign to ignore the motion.

The discussion of the mission finally ended. Nearly everyone jumped up and starting conversations with their friends. The two lovebirds let go of each other's hand to avoid suspicion. Before the soldiers could be dismissed, Ghost yelled, "Will anyone be needing notes?" Roach's hand shot up while the others were staring blankly at the lieutenant or continuing their conversations. "All right. Get to where you should be." Silence quickly replaced noise as people rushed out through the exits.

Ghost and Roach were still at their seats. "You only need the pages about the equipment and things before that, right?" The older man asked nonchalantly, already knowing what his boyfriend's response would be. He flipped to the beginning of the notes for the upcoming mission and placed the writing pad in front of Roach. "Actually, I need all of the notes." The sergeant responded, as if there was no problem in saying that. "Why?! I thought you were actually listening during the second half!"

Roach chuckled. "I swear, you're so sexy when you shout like that." He teased, caressing the other's cheek. He licked his lips and bit down on his bottom lip, attempting to look sexy himself. "You never clarified what I had to pay attention to, by the way. So, I just decided to put all of my focus on having a sweet hand-holding session with you." Ghost brought his palm up to his face in a quick motion. "Oh my goodness, Roach. Why must you be like this?" He said in a sarcastic manner. "Well, I'm like this because you love me and I love you! What a silly question to ask." The younger soldier laughed, knowing that he was lucky in being able to say those exact words to the one he truly loves: Simon "Ghost" Riley.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Ahh, yes! The cliché ending. It's so beautiful. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this small story. **Please review, as I know I need criticism.** Hmm, what else? Oh, have a nice day!_


End file.
